


Hearts can heal

by mruss63



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Cute, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Suicide Attempt, Violence, eddie saves richie, regaining self worth, richie staying with stan, selfworth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: Richie gets abused at home and finds comfort in Eddie. Things get too bad at home and so they come up with a plan to get Richie out of there.Its only Mature because of the abuse, I don't want to trigger anyone as it does have some abuse in it.





	1. Only once

As Richie stumbled through all the old alleyways, he knew no matter how long it and how much he tried to sidetrack, he would always make it home. For the past 3 years, Richie had been abused by his alcoholic parents but it had never been this bad. The only one he felt close to, that he felt like actually accepted him was Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie knew about the abuse and would always be the one comforting him. Seeing right through Richie's lies when he came to school with bloodshot eyes and cuts. Eddie always kept his window open. Letting Richie slip through whatever time of night. Eddie, personally, loved that Richie trusted him. Laying with him and wiping tears off of his face. But he didn't know it was this bad.

Richie walked in front of his house, he could hear the arguments all the way out here. He reluctantly walked in the door wincing as he put down his bag from the bruise on his arm. He noticed the strong smell of alcohol that filled the house. He never quite knew what they were drinking as it changed every day. He walked past the lounge where his parents were holding his breath trying to go unnoticed. He opened the fridge and noticed there was no food again as he turned around to get a water he noticed his father was standing behind him. "Good afternoon dad, how was your day?" Richie said feebly, "Make food for me." his dad replied bluntly. "I would of course, but we don't have any food at the moment. So if you gave me some money to go down the road and get some food or ingredients I would be happy to make your food." Richie said carefully, "Do you think money grows on trees?" his dad replied getting angry "Make your own money!" "No of course not, I am underage I can't get a job yet" Richie replied praying not to get into a fight with him.

"So make me fucking food Richard!" "I-I can't dad we have literally nothing to make it with," Richie said starting to turn away. As he turned around he felt something sharp smash against his back and felt something warm trickle down, his eyes pricked with tears and he turned around to see what it was. He saw his dad holding another glass and he took a sharp breath in. His dad threw it this time it landed in Richie's torso causing him to double over in pain. "Ah fuck," he said under his breath. His dad walked up to him, "Next time you will make food when I want you to. Understand?", Richie nodded "I said do you understand!" His father bellowed out while kicking his shin. "Y-y-yes dad," He said starting to cry. "Don't fucking cry you pussy!" His dad kicked him one more time in the torso and then walked out of the house, his mother close behind him. Richie stumbled to his room trying not to wince in pain. He grabbed his phone and rung Eddie 

"Hey Rich, whats up?" Eddie said cheerily, "Eds pl-please" Richie managed to force out. "Whats wrong? Are you ok? Are you at home? Whats happening? I'm coming over!" Eddie said all at once. Richie managed a smile at how sweet Eddie was being. Eddie ran outside, ignoring his mother's calls and biked over to Richie's as fast as he could. He ran into the house, the smell of alcohol stronger then Eddie has ever smelt. He walked through the kitchen crunching on the glass that slipped of Richie's back before he went upstairs.

Richie could feel the pieces of glass going deeper in his back as he lay on his stomach crying his heart out. Eddie heard him crying and walked in "Hey Richie" He gasped as he saw Richies back, the glass shining against the light and his shirt soaked in crimson red blood. Richie noticed him and sat up wiping the tears from his eyes. "Ello Eds" "Richie what the fuck happened?" Eddie said grabbing Richie's hand causing both of them to go red. "Where is the first aid kit, Rich? Take to it" Eddie said. Richie led him to the bathroom "sit," Eddie said pointing at the toilet.

Richie straddled the toilet and Eddie cut his top off. "Can't wait to get it can you?" Richie said laughing. "You're still making jokes at a time like this? What goes through your head" "A lot" Richie said trying to look mysterious. 

It took Eddie an hour to get the little pieces of glass out and to bandage up all of it. Richie looked into Eddie's eyes, "why didn't you tell me how bad it was getting Rich?" "I didn't want to burden you with it" He replied looking at the ground. Eddie grabbed his face softly, "Don't you ever feel like you are ever burdening me. Do you hear me?" Richie blushed at the fierceness and the way Eddie was holding his head, "I promise Eddie" he said finally looking up at him again.

Eddie looked at him for a little bit then proceeded to straddle Richie, who was still sitting on the toilet. "Richie, I am going to get you out of here. I promise" "Eddie, what did I do to deserve you?" he replied starting to cry again. Eddie wiped his eyes and leaned down, his forehead against his. "I will never ever leave you, Richie. You deserve the world" He didn't give Richie a chance to reply and he kissed his chapped lips softly at first. Richie was taken aback but kissed back passionately. Richie knew he was safe when he was with Eddie, and although Richie was always joking around and having fun, Eddie knew that he craved love and wanted someone to treat him kindly and softly.


	2. Stanley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so Eddie asks Stan if Richie can stay and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a slow burn, but the next chapter will have more Reddie fluff and a bit more exciting. So please try not to die of boredom this chapter xx

He took Richie's hand and kissed it, "Come on good sir, I am taking your bed" "Oo Eddie can't wait to get in it" Richie winked as he replied back. "You are such an idiot, I am taking you to bed so that you can sleep because you obviously need it. And when you wake up I will have a plan for you" Eddie led him to the bed and lay him down carefully as to not disrupt the cuts he had so carefully mended. He tucked him in and kissed the top of his head "Eddie?" Richie looked at him quizzically but both he and Eddie knew that Richie found it comforting. "Eds can you stay with me..till I sleep?" Richie asked embarrassed "Of course I can" Eddie hopped on the bed next to him and rubbed his back until he felt the gentle rise and fall of Richie's chest, implying he was asleep. Eddie kissed his head one more time and walked out of his house.

Inside Eddie's head:

What I am going to do. I mean he can't stay at mine because my mum would never allow that. And Bev is staying at Ben's house and I know for a fact that Bill's parent's hate Richie. And Mike has moved away. Which only leaves Stan. Fuck. Stan would not object to that if he knew the circumstances I hope he thought. 

 

Eddie decided to go to straight to Stan's house, hoping by the time he talked to Stan he could get back to Richie before he woke up. He hopped on his bike that was left outside his house as he walked past and bit his lip in concentration. He rode as fast as he could to Stan's house leaving his bike on the road and knocking on the door "Hey Eddie what are you doing here?" Stan said coming outside and closing the door behind him so his parents couldn't see Eddie. They hadn't really come to terms with the fact that Stan had friends that weren't Jewish. "Uh, I mean I don't know if you know about Richie's parents but they are ab-" Eddie got cut off by Stan "I know they are abusive, Richie told me one day while we were high" "You got high? That's not even what I am here for. His parents have got worse, way worse and it's not safe for him to be at home anymore and I know for a fact he can't stay with me and I thought maybe he could stay with y-" Stan cut him off again.

"Of course he can stay here. What happened is he ok?" Stan was getting really concerned, "Yeah he is fine just got a lot of cuts so don't pressure him when he comes here. He won't admit it but he is very vulnerable at the moment." Eddie replied. "Its ok Eddie, I understand." Stan did something which surprised the both of them, he hugged Eddie. Eddie hugged back and started to cry, Stan stood there hugging him for a while before pulling back "You should go get him, I am assuming his parents aren't home again yet?" "No, they aren't." "Go get him Eds" Eddie ignored the fact that Stan called him Eds, "Thank you Stan" He yelled over his shoulder running to get his bike. 

Stan had to try and figure out what he was going to tell his father. As he went inside he decided to ask his father if they could talk for a moment. "Hey, dad. My friend, Richie, he is in an abusive home and needs somewhere to stay for awhile. Is it ok if he stays here for a little bit?" He said cautiously Stans father looked up at him and raised his eyebrow "Whats so bad about his house?" "Oh his parents are just..just on holiday" Stan replied realising he shouldn't tell about Richie's parents or he would get mad. "Mhm, ok then. But only if he doesn't make a mess. And don't expect me to cook for him" "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Stan replied. He went upstairs to fix up the other bed in his room.


	3. Moving Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so this is a suicide attempt and I was crying too much to finish it so you have to wait for the next chapter :)

Stanley prepared the bed for him with new sheets and some towels. He was excited and nervous, he didn't want Richie to be hurt anymore. Meanwhile, Eddie was biking to Richie's house when his mum called him "Eddie bear, where are you? I have your favourite dinner ready" "Ma, I will be home soon. Just...finishing this movie with Richie and I will be straight home." "Ok be safe I don't like that Richie boy." "I know ma" "Love you Eddie" "Love you too mum" 

Eddie rolled his eyes and closed his phone as he got in front of Richie's house. He opened the door and headed up the stairs, eyes wondering in search to see his parents if they were home. He opened the door lightly trying to not to wake Richie up but when he walked in the room Richie was nowhere to be found. Eddie took a deep breath and just assumed he was going to the bathroom not wanting to think the worst. He looked around the rest of the upstairs before stopping outside the bathroom and he heard a sniffle and the water running in the bathroom so he knocked. No reply. He knocked again still no reply. He was getting worried so he picked the lock and barged in. He was horrified at the sight that awaited him, as he stepped in there was water flooding the bathroom and he could see Richie laying in the bath his eyes closed with tears flooding down his face. His face was flushed red from the heat and he was holding a shiny silver blade in his hands "1..2.."   
"RICHIE STOP" Eddie lunged into the bath and grabbed the blade, cutting his hand a little he burst into tears at the sight of Richie. Richie looked at him, his eyes red from crying so much "Eddie please I want to die...Eds" Richie said sobbing "No Richie you don't please. I have sorted it all out. You will get away from your parents. Rich, I love you" Richie looked at him and then quickly hid trying to cover his face. "This is so embarrassing, I am so sorry Eddie. Leave I am to much trouble for you." 

"No, you are not you are worth so much for me. Nothing is to much trouble from you."Eddie hopped out of the bath and grabbed a towel for Richie. Richie looked at him and started to get out of the bath, he couldn't get out because he was shaking so much Eddie helped him out and by this time he could see how bad Richie had cut his legs and he was trying so hard to stay strong for Richie passing him a towel he led him to his bed and sat him down. 

"I am going to go clean up the bathroom. I will be back. Don't do anything please Richie." Richie just flopped down. Eddie went into the bathroom and cleaned it up. He threw out all the blades and sat on the toilet crying. When he had stopped he walked into Richie's room. "Richie baby, I am going to pack up some clothes and take you to Stans, you're going to bunk with him for a little bit" Richie nodded and helped Eddie. 

 

//to be continued...I would continue it right now but I am crying too much so uhm enjoy it :/


	4. Almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makeout session...so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry. This chapter is super short and its taking me forever to get to them to Stans house. But I promise the next chapter the will be there. I just need to clear my head so they will be short for about another three chapters..enjoy!! :)

Eddie didn't know what to do. He had never ever seen Richie this quiet. He didn't like it, Richie was usually keeping the conversation light-hearted and putting smiles on everyone's faces but now he could barely put a smile on himself. When Eddie looked at him, his eyes looked empty and lost and Eddie could tell that Richie had truly broken. "Richie, babe?" Richie looked up and forced a smile "Yes eds?" "Are you ready?" "Y-yeah I guess" Richie replied. Eddie bit his lip and kissed Richie, Richie kissed him back passionately. Eddie pushed Richie gently back on his bed causing Richie to moan a little at the pain "Are you ok" Eddie pulled back breathlessly, Richie just leaned up and locked the pair's lips together again pulling him down Eddie smiled and took that as a yes. Richie lifted his hands and tangled them in Eddie's brown curls Eddie cupped Richie's face. They kissed for quite some time before Eddie pulled back "Oh shit, Stan's expecting us" he said getting off Richie "Are you sure its alright? I don't want to intrude?" Richie said worried "Richie shut up and let's go," Eddie said grinning. Richie seemed to have snapped out of it and was back to his usual self, but Eddie made a mental note to make sure Stan kept an eye on him.

 

Eddie grabbed Richie's bag and held his hand as he came down the stars as Richie was still shaking. Richie attempted to jump down the last three stairs but failed miserably landing in a pile of limbs with Eddie. Laughing they both got up and ran out only to find it was raining. Richie ran out into the middle of the road and swung around in circles with his arms out trying to catch rain with his tongue. Eddie ran out "what are you doing?" he called out giggling. Richie grabbed him by his waist and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Eddie pulled back shaking his head but smiling at Richie "We really gotta go Rich" he said, "Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist" Richie replied grinning. Eddie smiled and led Richie to Stans house.


	5. Stan The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I need to start making these longer. I SWEAR the next one will be at least 500 words long.

They both ran laughing and splashing in the small pools of rain running down the sides of the old and cracked pavement. They eventually ended up at Stans house, soaked, but still there. As Stan heard the knock he ran down the stairs calling out "I'll get it" he opened the door to two soaked shivering boys obviously in love. "Took ya long enough!" Stan said slightly annoyed. As he studied the boys standing now, in his hallway he noticed small little cuts and blood under Richie's blacked ripped jeans. He saw Eddie's bloodshot eyes with blood stained on his pink shirt. And he noticed the dry blood on Richie's knuckles. He opened the door fully "Come in, it's freezing out there" he said to them softly,   
"My parents have gone out for a while so while they are gone you can settle in." Richie grinned "Thank you very much Stan the Man" "Oh my god Richie stop with that English accent" Stan and Eddie groaned together. Richie just laughed and plonked down of the stool at the front of the Uris's house. "Richie get off that." Stan said sternly "Yes Sir," Richie replied. "Well, I better get going before my mum skins me alive," Eddie said sighing. "Bye Eds till we meet again," Richie said grinning before getting up and hugging him "I love you Eds, thank for everything." He added whispering into Eddie's hair. "I-I love you to," Eddie said whispering back and hugging Richie tighter. Stan pulled Richie away "Come on we gotta hurry up and set everything. Bye Eddie thanks for bringing him over" his voice was laced with sarcasm.

Eddie left with a swift shut of the door and ran back home. Stan grabbed Richie's bag and walked up the stairs gesturing for Richie to follow.


	6. Home

Eddie left with a swift shut of the door and ran back home. Stan grabbed Richie's bag and walked up the stairs gesturing for Richie to follow. "Oo up to the bedroom so soon Stan," Richie said grinning with a wink, Stan shook his head and opened the door for Richie, "Put your stuff on the left side of the room," Stan said pointing at the vintage white bedstand. Richie did as he told and acknowledged Stan's OCD by placing his comics and clothes neatly in the drawer. "There we go," Richie said shutting the drawer. Stan smiled at him, "Thanks for doing it neatly" "No problemo" Richie said flopping onto the bed. Stan sat down next to him, "So are you gonna tell me what's happening?" "Nah nothing, no big deal Staniel," Richie said back using a British accent in an attempt to hide his troubles. "I've known you for a long time and I know you use those stupid accents when something is seriously wrong. Just tell me please," Stan said pleading with Richie noticing his bouncing leg and twitching hands.

Richie looked down "I'll explain it later just give me some time, please. I really appreciate you letting me stay here, I just need time" "Its ok Rich, just know I'm here and I'll listen," Stan said looking at Richie's eyes speckled with beautiful Mahagony red and gold flakes. Stan has known Richie since Kindergarten when Richie walked into class with his curly brown hair spiked everywhere and a bloody nose. Stan went up to him and circled him "What's up with your nose" he questioned "Oh just got into a fight" Richie said determinedly but it wasn't till a few years later when Richie confessed that it was actually his dad who had hit him for waking up too late. 

Richie and Stan had a bond unbreakable they knew everything about each other and know exactly what's wrong with one another without even saying a word. While Stan was thinking about all the fond memories they shared Richie let a tear slip down his cheek, Stan snapped out of his daze and looked at Richie, he didn't say anything he just lay next to him and held Richie letting him cry. Stan stroked Richie's back until he felt Richie turn around and face him "Why are you so nice to me. Even though I have all those stupid jokes and I can't seem to do anything right and-" Stan cut off Richie by gently pressing his lips to Richie's forehead, "Shh its late let's just sleep and talk in the morning" Richie sighed contently and snuggled back into Stans' arms. Richie fell asleep quite quickly and still with his glasses on, Stan giggled to himself at the look of Richie, glasses askew and his hair sticking everywhere much like the first day of kindergarten. Stan took Richie's glasses off and put them on the side table. He pulled the blanket up over Richie and kissed his cheek fondly, "I'm glad you here" he whispered and he went back to his bed. Stan fell asleep quickly to dreaming about what might have happened if he had never met Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I should keep this Reddie, make it Stozier or make it poly?? 


	7. Author Note

Hey guys...I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter so stay tuned! I haven't given up yet. School has just been hectic.


End file.
